This invention relates generally to door hardware, and more particularly to panic exit devices. Such devices have a push bar substantially spanning the width of the door, or the like, to which it is mounted, for movement toward the door and translation or other actuation of linkage in order to retract a latchbolt. Such devices are characterized as of panic types, in that they immediately release the latchbolt and provide rapid egress. There are circumstances, however, in which an immediate and rapid egress is not desirable.
In hospitals and/or nursing homes, there need to be secure exits which will afford exiting but, also, will briefly delay such just long enough so that responsible attendants can ascertain the competence of those using the exit. If ill or disoriented persons operate a panic exit device, and can be delayed long enough for an alarm to be sounded, they can be prevented from putting themselves in harm's way.
In the aforecited patent application, a number of embodiments of panic exit devices with exit-delaying mechanisms are disclosed, the same including alarm-sounding features. It is a purpose of this invention to set forth an exit-delaying mechanism of greatly simplified construction, for incorporation in a panic exit device, and especially such a mechanism which is subject to a minimum of frictional resistance in the operation thereof. In reducing the frictional resistance, the mechanism provides higher holding forces, and requires lower release forces.